


Please? For Me....(beta)

by Chippy036



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is dating Cato who is very abusive to her. Jo is Kat's absolute best friend who is love with her and hates that Katniss will stay with Cato. One day Kat doesnt show up for class and cato's hand is hurt Jo flips at him. Jo finds Katniss in very bad shape and helps her recover begging her to leave Cato even if she won't love Jo back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kat.....your bruised again."

"Jo.....not today....alright?"

Katniss Everdeen completely ignored the venom in her best friend's tone. She knows it is bad but lacks something to get out. Johanna Mason has been her friend since before the gods planned creation and saw eye to eye on everything but this one topic. Kat's boyfriend, Cato, walked by without meeting her eyes and frankly she is hoping that tonight's date will go better. Cato was star football player getting a big scholarship to the moon if he so chooses and she was getting in the way just like when she said no during their first night in bed. Katniss was at fault of course because football is bigger tgan archery so he was the important one. "If he fucks up your scholarship in archery, I'll gut him before I kill him." Katniss pulled Johanna away from Cato's direction. "Jo please stop, just this once?" "No you should not be afraid of him to begin with!" Katniss was never hurt near her eyes or hands by Cato so alls good right? "WROOOONG!" She finally snapped. "JO! I stood up when you came out, didn't judge, held you when you were kicked out, and I never asked for anything in return. So for this one fucking time please stop! I know it's wrong just like when I said no and he went all the way." Cato gazed over to where the two girls were talking and Katniss walked away with great haste.

The next morning Jo didn't hear from Kat since she blew up in her face. Johanna never worried about Katniss until she started dating Cato. He walked past her with a pretty banged up hand. "So much for playing friday huh, meathead?" "Well try and watch Katniss hit the bulls-eye today." Jo questioned him almost as fast as Cato smirked. "ANSWER ME!" "Why it's none of your business now is it?" Jo grabbed Cato's hurt hand and squeezed. "Answer me now or you'll never be able to write with this hand." Cato tried to get out of her grip but Jo spit a knuckle. "Where." "Check the hospital!" Jo's rage broke as Cato's knuckles shattered. 

"Uh.....room 451" 

"-ank you" was all the lady at the desk heard as Johanna ran down to Katniss' room. It took everything for Jo not to cry at the scene before her. Her best friend who she fell in love with, who accepted her, teased her, and loved her as much as she could spare. Black eye so bad completely shut from swelling, right arm wrapped up completely, left hand destroyed, and so much more that it made her sick. "Jo..........." Jo swallowed the bile and proceeded to Katniss. "I-i lost all my scholarships, can't go to any college now. Failure at 17 Jojo, what do i do?" Jo wiped a tear from her. "I'll gigure something out babe." "My parents can't afford this room let alone the sugery i need!" Jo shhh'd her and told her how Cato lost his as well. "He dried up at 18 y'know" Katniss contiued to cry and Jo kissed her tears away. "I love you, y'know that Kat?"

"I love you too, babygirl"

 


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two months and Katniss was still in the hospital  There was a court ruling, Jo got arrested, and a restraining order from Cato and his family. Johanna visited everyday after work and Peeta would bring her school work. She was very thankful of the two of them, and Jo dropped out of school to help pay for the hospital and multiple sugeries she would need to move her hand and foot. Peeta was currently visiting now and has been Jo and Kat's friend almost as long as the two have known each other. "Kat, have you told her? I know I'm part of the group but why tell me first?" "Peeta it's nothing really, the doctors told my parents and I told you that's pretty much it." Peeta sighed. "You told me two weeks ago and have not told Johanna yet.....she is like your number one supporter in all of this, and she told you to leave at least twice a day." Katniss just nodded ignoring his suggestions offered. "She would go to jail just to beat the shit out of him and she has done so much for me I can not let her go to jail now." Katniss' nurse walked in and wuestioned, "Now? So you'll let her go later? But she is so sweet and cuddlely!!" Cressida giggled at the two teenagers expressions. "Oh trust me one day jail might, and that is a very big assumption, be the only thing to stop the infamous Johanna Mason." Cressida laughed along with checking Katniss' charts and bid her goodbyes to Peeta as he left. As Cessida left the room Johanna was walking in. "Well speak of tge devil, Katniss!" Cress left laughing harder and harder. "Kat I think your sexy nurse is going crazy." Jo winked at Katniss as she rolled her eye. "Did I miss Captain Moral Compass?" "Yes Jo you did miss Peeta" they shared a very rare laugh in a long time. "Jo, there is something I have to tell you-" "Hi Jo!" Mrs. Everdeen waltz in and kissed Jo and then Kat on the cheek asking how their days went. "Mom, I had the best day! I laid here, had Cress change a channel, and wait.....I hiccup'd." Her mother rolled her eyes as Jo and Mr. Everdeen laughed. "I think you spend too much time with me there, Robin Hood." 

Jo worked hard at two jobs, determined to help Katniss fully recover and able to get those scholarships. She read in the local paper that Caro's parent could afford to fix the damage, she caused, enough to play football still. He is still never going to write again though. She continued to do the clean up around the store before she has to go to the mall for overtime. Peeta is a big help because of any overtime he gets there he allows Jo to take, also with tge cheese buns Katniss just loves. Johanna smiles to herself as she counts enough for Kat's room to be paid off and is excited to see her tonight. 

Saturday Jo gets off and plans to spend the day with Katniss when she walks into the hospital she is greeted by Cressida who has tgis faltering smile. "Hey SexyNurse!" "Hey Jo....i hate to say this but you connor see Katniss right now." Jo was confused until she saw Boggs block the path towards 451. "W-why is he here?" Cress hugs Jo and brings her to the break room on the other side of tge building. "it's ok Sweetie." Cressida holds Johanna tightly and sways a little, back and forth. "Nice vine tattoo...." Cressida smiles at Jo's escape of reality. "Thanks" "I love how it branchs at your shoulder and finishes at your nipple.....quite sexy" Cressida's face blazes in embarrasement, "JO!" and Johanna smiles into her neck for comfort. 

Jo breaks and tells Cress everything up and including how now tgat Cato is visiting, Katniss will still date him. "And we said we loved one another......she called me.....babygirl too...." Cressida allowed Johanna to cuddle into her as much as she liked. She enjoyed the flirting with the teen- "I am an adult y'know!!!!" and found herself to want to stay in touche with Johanna Mason. "S'ok sweetie, i'm here" Jo just latches her mouth on to ger neck like a child yet it never felt so good to Cessida, not even in that dream with Kahleesi and Margaery Tyrell, she hummed to Johanna as she rubbed her back until Johanna's phone went off. Peeta called, "Y-yes?" "Hey you can come visit now, Cato left and we are all here." Cressida fixed Jo up and walked her back to Katniss' room. On the way Boggs apologized but Jo knew it wasn't his fault. "Hey brainless!" Jo smiled at Katniss, "y-you wanted to tell me something?" Katniss was torn between telling Jo one or tge other. "I-i'm......" Katniss let the tears fall, "still with Cato....." 

Johanna's rage finally broke. "THE FUCK?!?!?" Jo went on and on about the pain he caused her. Peeta step between them, "so you still havn't told her yet!?" Jo stopped "tell me what?" No one answered waiting for Katniss to do it but she would not. Cress came up and held Johanna's shoulders lovingly "Sweetie listen ok? Kat is blinded in one eye...she can't get the scholarships you want her to get so badly." Jo looked at Katniss and realized that maybe she doesn't really love her, not as her best friend or even A friend. Jo kisses Cessida passionately and runs out. Katniss watched as she lost her possible only best friend and tge disappounted looks from everyone. Her parents, peeta, and Jo's sexy nurse.


	3. Chapter 3

Johanna sat on the sidewalk all night it felt like. She let multiple buses pass by until a sweet voice came from behind. "Jo......why are you still here? It's late let me drive you home." She looked up and saw Cressida hold her hand out to take. "Why?.....it's not like I have anything to prepare for." Cress pulled Jo up and gave her a hug before leading her to her car. "I do not want to go home." Cressida nodded and pecked Johanna on the cheek. "Where is it you want to go?" "Die" Cress rolled her etes at Jo. "So my house it is!" Jo smiled a bit at Cressida's antics. 

 When they pulled up to the house Johanna was already in and out of sleep. "Jo...c'mon I'll take you to bed." Jo followed Cressida like a zombie until they reached the bed.  She laid on the bed and opened ger arms for Cress to hold her. Cress was very nervous how this will turn out so she delays as much as possible. "Sweetie I need to shower first ok?" "Only if you promise to hold me." Cressida nodded at the baby-like response of the teen. She followed through with her shower when she noticed it was 3 a.m. already. Cress found herself cuddled up with Johanna, rubbing her back soothingly. "Do your parents or the Everdeens know where you are?" "no...." "W-why not?" Cressida started to panic at the situation. Many people saw the two of them flirting and knew she knew that Johanna was only 17. "....my phone died hours ago" Cressida calmed down a bit and continued to sooth the young girl in her arms. "You better not kick me in your sleep." "no promises!" "Hypocrite!" The two shared a laugh and went to sleep with a smile. 

The next morning Cressida found herself buried between Johanna's breasts and drooling. "morning puddle mouth!" Her cheeks burned at Johanna's comment. "Look! You made the grand canyon!" Jo pointed to the puddle of drool with a giggle and Cressida was even more embaressed. "S-orry...." Jo smiled and quickly apologized for everything she did last night. "I-i hope you know I didn't just kiss you to make her mad....I really do like you, Cress!" Cressida didn't know what to say but kissed Jo on the cheek and nudged her with her nose. "Time to get up then-" "NO!" Johanna grabbed a pillow and held onto Cressida, not wanting to leave the bed yet. Cressida started gush over how adorable she was and yet so mature, smart, sex- "You know we can not be together, right?" Jo looked suprised at the sudden mood change then really sad. "I know......no one will say anything about the kiss so you'll be fine" Cress saw her heart break even more and felt her own break a little. "Jo.... I like you b-" "Please don't say 'but' then tell me how wrong it is followed by how 'this' or 'that' I am." Jo got up fixed her self and left with all of her things. 

Peeta ran into Johanna after the storm out from Cressida's place. "Walk of shame, Jo?" Jo glare had no backing to it and everyone saw the paths her previous tears took and even some new ones were about to fall. "D-did the nurse break your heart too?" A shake of the head told him 'no' but there was probably more there that Jo walked right into with that first wink to Cressida. "I'm going to Delly's later, wanna join us?" "Nah breadboy, you go get laid I won't third wheel yahs." Peeta blushed a bit stammering "no's" and "that's not it!'s" while Johanna walked away laughing at him. Her laugh as hollow as her heart is. 

Johanna knocked on the Everdeen's front door and told Prim to tell her parents she was fine and not to worry. "Jo....are you going to be okay?" She didn't know the answer but reassured Prim she was. 

"Sure, Prim, why wouldn't I be?"


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss limped alot during her therapy but everything was getting better. She heard that her parents didn't have to worry about the bill because of insurance, and now Jo, everything was paid off. She does love Jo but- "Okay have a good shift Boggs!" It was her that took Johanna away from Katniss that nurse, Cressida. Katniss knew what really happened wasn't Cressida's fault but then again she broke Jo's heart as much as she did herself. Why can't Jo catch a break? Oh that's right Cato has to be abusive and just has to blackmail Katniss into a wall. "That's all for now, Ms. Everdeen. You can rest for a bit now." A cheery smile of the nurse helping Katniss now was reassuring about healing, on the other hand she will never be able to shoot a bow for fun ever again. "Can I have a moment to call someone?" Annie smiled and walked off to check some charts. Katniss dialed Johanna again but no answer. This time it rung until voice mail so she doesn't have her phone with her. She calls Prim next and finds out that Jo was safe and sound but was still angry and utterly heartbroken. Twice. Katniss held back her tears because she really does love Johanna but if she leaves Cato, he'll sue her parents and Johanna on charges they cannot loophole out of. She will protect Jo so she can live a decent life of her own. Maybe with the cute nurse, Cressida. Katniss doesn't mind if she walked in on those two fucking one another senseless. Katniss giggles at her own fantasy she put Jo in. 

Cressida walked out the hospital after her shift checking for texts, from Jo of course but she would never admitt to that. She checks on Katniss almost everyday and feels guilty for feeling bad for the girl that broke the adorable teenager she has fallen for. With one incredible sigh, Cressida drives home hoping that Johanna will suprise her and continue pursuing her, despite it being illegal. She quickly sends a text to Johanna just to let her know she is still alive. 

J: hey cress! Sorry imma dead in the gutter XP

C: OH THANK GOD YOU RESPONDED!

J: miss me much?

Cressida replied that she was a tad worried ending with a absent minded 'love you'. Her phone went off as Jo called her. "D-do you really?" "Jo....of course, but it would be better to take it slow and really get to know one another. Okay?" Cress could hear the tears of joy in Johanna's tone. "Y-yeah! Nothing serious. Love yah babe!" They bidded their goid byes and hung up. Cressida was prepared for any heart break that is bound to happen. 

Johanna was currently hanging out with Peeta, Delly, Gale, and Madge when she stepped put to make a quick call. When she returned she winked at Peeta who was happy for her but didn't know about who. "See Peeta." "see what?" " _See_ " "See or C?" "Ugh!" Jo fell back on the floor as everyone laughed. "What did I do?" "Nothing breadboy, now go make me a cake!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jocress going well? Or bring in Joniss more? Friends or more? Comments, questions?


End file.
